breath of heart
by tides-of-hell
Summary: Kira is abused and mistreated by his step father Azreal. After becoming jealous of his classmates he wishes there deaths and is givin and offer by a pink haired grim reaper. Become death KxL
1. Chapter 1

Kira's POV

I ran. That was all I could do. If you have ever heard someone say running doesn't solve any thing they were definitely mistaken. When you run you can set your mind on it put all your energy and resolve into gaining that little extra boost of speed. When I run I am

no longer an orphan no longer abused by my foster parents and no longer made to believe I was the scum of the earth for being a "damned coordinator" as my step father so fondly calls me. When I run I'm in an entirely deferent world.

After a seemingly endless void of nothingness that I have the luxury of feeling while I run I finally began to slow to a jog then to a stop. I found myself at a park. As if they had minds of there own my feet began to take me into the gaping darkness the trees blocking the moon light as if to provide sanctuary to the shadows. I soon found myself in front of a statue of a woman holding an infant in her arms. The look on the woman's face was one of content, Content to protect her baby and content to be with the infant.

I almost laughed I was jealous of a statue. Sighing I sat down leaning up against the statue almost as if I was trying join the two of them. I felt my eyes start to water. I had cooled down from my run and the cold had begun to set in and I could begin feel the chilly air prickle my skin. Sobbing I lowered my head into my knees and silently I cried.

I hated this I hated my life. Why did I have to be sitting in a park crying to myself because I was jealous of some damn statue while others only have to worry about school and romance. I had to work two part time jobs just to pay my tuition. I hate people who take for granted what I work so hard for. I just wish they would die.

"OK."

I leapt to my feet franticly searching for the owner of the voice that appeared in my head.

"Who said that!" I exclaimed. I felt my bottom lip begin to tremble

"Why me silly." The voice came again. I felt my eyes widen as a girl who appeared to be no older then me with bright pink hair and a white dress faded into view.

"Wh-who are you." I felt myself quiver in fear. The girl was nearly a head shorter then me. I'm sure from another point of view it would be quite funny.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners? I'm Death but you can just call me Lacus it's nice to meet you." She said with a small bow. Oddly enough the first thing that popped into my head was that for death she had some odd taste in cloths.

"The standard outfit was just so dreary I couldn't bear to wear it." She said with a small smile.

"I see do you think you could maybe stop reading my every thought?" I asked wondering if I could prevent something embarrassing from happening. She was pretty cute and I had that teenage hormone problem.

"Sure it wouldn't be a problem thank you for your complement as well." she said brightly

As I felt my face begin to turn red I decided to ask the question that had been on the back of my mind since she announced her identity "

So am I going to die?" I asked casually. I didn't fear death. I most likely would have killed myself I didn't hate giving up as much as I did.

"Of course." Came her unusually enthusiastic reply. "How else would you become a grim reaper?"

Please R&R if I get a large enough response ill keep going

Also please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes. I've tried my best

I do not own Gundam seed or any of the characters


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own gundam seed or any of the characters

Kira's POV

"I'm going to become a Grim reaper?" I asked attempting to warp my mind around the situation. Maybe I've gone insane I thought but I quickly dismissed the idea. Everything felt too real. The soft breeze gently running along my skin and the cold piercing through my baggy shirt turning my body to ice, it was definitely real. Just like my life it was too real for my tastes.

"Yes a grim reaper. Why do find this to be a problem?" She asked in what sounded to be a concerned voice. I wondered if it was proper for death to be this nice. She seemed to be too concerned about other people to actually kill someone.

"It's not a problem just kind of startling." I replied attempting to stay calm. "So how will this work will you just kill me and ill become a spirit?" I asked if I was going to become a grim reaper I wanted to know how in detail what would happen.

"You seem to be taking this rather well." She said "Last time I turned someone they were reduced to tears."

"It's not like my life is that great. At least this way I have another shot at doing something other than being Azreal's punching bag." I told her in a low voice. I could feel my hand curl into a fist for just mentioning his name. If this whole death thing worked out he would definitely be first on my hit list.

"Oh I see" She whispered and I found myself almost upset that I had made the bright girl sad. "What will happen is I will first kill your current body but instead of your spirit dieing as well it will be transferred to a new body. Unfortunately your new body will have a different appearance from your current one so you will not be recognized. The body is also immune to physical wounds but there are ways for it to be destroyed. You will receive information one your targets via a pager which you will receive at a latter date.

I nodded my head making sure to keep in mind what she said. "There are some rules that you will need to follow but we can go over those later. Now all that I have left to do is kill your current body."

"How exactly do you do that?" I asked more out of curiosity then any thing else.

"Oh there is only one way to kill the body but leave the soul intact" she said a sly smile creeping on her face.

"Wh-what would that be?" I asked feeling myself begin to tremble slightly.

"Like this" She said before planting a soft kiss on my lips

The world went blank before I was even able to express my shock.

Thanks to all the reviewers last time and please do so again. It was you people who inspired me to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry it took so long to update but now that school has started I've been pretty busy.

I stared into to the mirror and unfamiliar violet eyes stared right back. This had almost become a past time for me. My new body was definitely attractive with a slim build and a brunette mop of hair that came dangerously close to my eyes. With a small sigh I left my new bathroom and sat myself down in my empty living room.

I hadn't been able to get any furniture yet but I was already content with my new apartment. Any where without Azreal was considered good in my books. I had woken up here with a new identity and a new job.

Name: Kira Yamato

Occupation: Grim reaper

I laughed a grim reaper with a business card? This can't get any stranger I thought. Just as the thought had crossed my mind I was proved wrong as Lacus appeared out of know where surrounded by bouncing pink … things for a lack of a better word.

"Hello Kira" She said brightly, the usual glowing smile across her face.

"Hi Lacus" I replied "Nice umm balls you have there." I nearly slapped myself. Although my appearance had changed my ability to talk to girls sure hadn't. I expected at least an insult in response but she just kept smiling at me.

"Thanks these are my haro's." She replied. I felt a blush creep onto my face as her soft gaze moved from her Haro me. "Now mister Yamato you and I are going shopping.

"We are?" I felt myself getting even more nervous. I never really had a lot of friends so I didn't really know how to handle myself.

"Of course we are. Do you really think that you would live in a house without any furniture and only have one outfit?" She asked with a soft chuckle. I felt myself go red once more as I began to find the floor quite interesting.

"Well then let's be on our way." She said cheerily and we walked out the door. As we left the building I let myself take in the unfamiliar surrounding's, The Park across from my apartment, the store on the corner of the block. As I stared at this through unfamiliar violet eyes I felt a smile slowly creep its way onto my face. This is home.

Lacus's point of view

When I first saw him the first thing I thought he might be the saddest person I had ever met. Saying this is more difficult to believe then you might imagine because all reapers at one point or another had something horrible happen. It was our source of power you might say. We can learn to draw power from our anguish. Of course this was not the only way to have power but it was a popular one.

The second thing I thought was how limitless his potential as a reaper was.

We left his new apartment to go buy him some necessary items.

"Were going to meet up with another reaper first." I told him "He has a truck so it will be easier moving your things.

"Couldn't we just teleport them like you did when I first met you?" he asked

"No it might attract attention and it would take a lot of energy moving the heavier furniture." I said as I walked through the shady park watching the light and shadows perform there dance through the gaps in the top of the trees. "We will meet my friend at my house.

Kira's point of view

We stopped in front of a medium sized house no more then a block away from my house. We stood there making small talk until we got bored and enjoyed the silence. Then I began to feel something inside my head. It felt like someone I knew was coming. I can't really explain it but I knew who it was. Athrun was coming.

A blue pickup truck pulled up next to use and a blue haired boy got out. At first I thought I was mistaken. He looked nothing like Athrun. Maybe it was someone else I thought to myself. Then our eyes meet and all doubt vanished from my mind.

"Athrun" I yelled out running up to him glowing in excitement. "It is you" I laughed happily. I had to stop myself from pulling him into a hug.

Athrun was my best and only friend when I was 15. We did every thing together. Although we looked nothing alike we were sometimes mistaken for twins because we were never apart. However once Azreal learned that I had a coordinator as a friend he used all his political connections to make sure that Athruns family was not only kicked out of the city but out of the country. After that happened I didn't come home for several days until I was found by the police.

"Ki-Kira" he stuttered as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Slowly he stepped closer to me then pulling me into a tight hug. "I thought I had lost you forever" I could feel tears flow down my face as I returned the warm embrace.

"Me to Athrun" I told him quietly. "Me to."


End file.
